Fresno Marauders
The Fresno Marauders 'are a baseball team in the DMBL. An expansion team, they are often criticized for never winning a championship despite having quality players. This has been their reputation throughout the sports world for many years History Origins As baseball was expanding in the 1970's, teams and cities lobbied for DMBL teams. Fresno lobbied very hard for a team to rival the two Los Angeles teams currently in existence. Fans and the local government pitched in and eventually got their wish of a team. The new owners of the team then decided to let the fans vote on the name for the team. The ballot was conducted through local newspapers and choices were the Marauders, the Mules, the Bishops, the Hot Rods and the Avengers. After ten days of voting, the fans chose the Marauders. Hiring talent to help design uniforms and logos, the Marauders began play in 1976. Reputation Despite having top tier players for many seasons, the Marauders have never been able to secure a win when they most need one. Every chance they have had to win a championship, they have failed. This began in the 1989 playoffs, where they were 6 outs away from going to the Championship Series. But, they allowed 4 runs in the Bottom of the 8th inning and lost the series. The team appears to be cursed in the eyes of the fans as the Marauders have wielded superb pitchers and hitters, but have never hoisted a championship trophy. Notable Players These are the most notable players in the history of the Marauders 'Sal Tepedino: Third Baseman: '''Played for the team for more than 20 years and has remained a team legend despite never leading the team in home runs, batting average, stolen bases or runs batted in. Uniforms These are the uniforms of the Marauders FresnoMarauders.jpg|The home uniform for the team (which is often criticized for the white patches on the shoulders) modeled by Sal Tepedino FrancoAstros.jpg|The Marauders' road uniform resembles the old Houston Astros road uniforms seen here worn by John Franco (only it reads "Fresno" instead of "Houston" larry_1979.jpg|The alternate uniform for the team, which resembles the one-and-done Saturday Night Special uniforms of the 1979 Phillies being worn in this photo by Larry Christenson|link=http://sports.espn.go.com/espn/page2/story?page=lukas/070823 Events Involving the Team These are some prominent events in the team's history. This will not count ordinary championships or seasons. *"Foodgate" '''was an incident during a game on June 1st, 2004 between the Marauders and the New York Admirals. After a fight broke out between the two teams, only the Marauders players were punished, which enraged the Marauder home crowd. After two now cocky Admirals players blew kisses and gave thumbs up to the crowd, they hurled food at the players and into the dugouts. Some fans even charged the field to throw the food at the players. In the end, every fan arrested was proven to be overly intoxicated and as a punishment, no fans were allowed at the next Marauder home game. Trivia *The logo for the team is a clipart and it's link is http://tinyurl.com/poybgee *The home uniform's photo is from "The Shawshawnk Redemption" Category:Baseball Teams